Shaun Brittain's Thomas and Friends.in Lionsgates and Anchor Bay Entertainment's Remake Movies Part 2.
Here are some ideas that Shaun Brittain should choose for his full movies. Anchor Bay Entertainment Videos (Thomas and the Jet Engine and Other Adventures) *Thomas and the Jet Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Percy and the Haunted Mine (Alec Baldwin) *Scaredy Engines (Alec Baldwin) *Harold and the Flying Horse (Michael Brandon) *Bulgy Rides Again (Michael Brandon) *Salty's Stormy Tale (Michael Brandon) *Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo (Song) (The Early Years) *Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US) *Edward Helps Out (George Carlin) *Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry to the Rescue (Ringo Starr-US) *A Big Day for Thomas (George Carlin) *Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Saves The Day (George Carlin) (Season 1) *James Learns A Lesson (Ringo Starr-US) *Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr-US) *A Proud Day for James (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and the Conductor (George Carlin) *Thomas Goes Fishing (Ringo Starr-US) *Terence the Tractor (George Carlin) *Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (Ringo Starr-US) *Tenders and Turntables (George Carlin) *Trouble in the Shed (Ringo Starr-US) *Percy Runs Away (George Carlin) *Henry's Special Coal (Ringo Starr-US) *The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr-US) *Whistles and Sneezes (George Carlin) *Toby the Tram Engine (George Carlin) *Thomas Breaks The Rules (George Carlin) *James in a Mess (Ringo Starr-US) *Gordon Takes A Dip (George Carlin) *Down the Mine (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas' Christmas Party (Ringo Starr-US) (Hooray for Thomas and Other Adventures) *Hooray for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Edward's Brass Band (Michael Brandon) *The Refreshment Lady's Stand (Michael Brandon) *Rheneas and the Roller Coaster (Michael Brandon) *The Grand Opening (Michael Brandon) *Best Dressed Engine (Michael Brandon) *The Red Balloon (Song) (Percy Saves the Day and Other Adventures) *Percy Gets it Right (Michael Brandon) *Something Fishy (Michael Brandon) *What's the Matter with Henry? (Michael Brandon) *The Old Bridge (Michael Brandon) *Trusty Rusty (Michael Brandon) *Bill, Ben and Fergus (Michael Brandon) *There Once was an Engine who Ran Away (Song) *Engine Roll Call (Song) (Thomas and the Really Brave Engines and Other Adventures) *Thomas and the Search for Fergus (Michael Brandon) *Bad Day at Castle Loch (Michael Brandon) *Toby and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) *The Runaway Elephant (Michael Brandon) *James and the Queen of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Oliver the Snow Engine (Michael Brandon) *Troublesome Trucks (Song) (On Site with Thomas and Other Adventures) *A Visit from Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Jack Owns Up (Michael Brandon) *On Site with Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Scary Tale (Michael Brandon) *Kelly's Windy Day (Michael Brandon) *A Happy Day for Percy (Michael Brandon) *The Work Song (Song) (Michael Brandon) *Engine Rollcall (Song) (Michael Brandon) (Thomas' Halloween Adventures) *Scaredy Engines (Alec Baldwin) *Haunted Henry (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas, Percy and the Dragon (George Carlin) *Diesel's Devious Deeds (George Carlin) *Percy's Ghostly Trick (George Carlin) *Toby's Discovery (Alec Baldwin) *Gordon and the Gremlin (Alec Baldwin) *The Fogman (Alec Baldwin) *Bad Day at Castle Loch (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Haunted Mine (Michael Brandon) (Thomas' Trusty Friends) *Thomas' Trusty Friends (Michael Brandon) *Alfie Has Kittens (Michael Brandon) *A Tale for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Percy Helps Out (Michael Brandon) *The Tortoise and the Hare (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Moles (Michael Brandon) *One Friendly Family (Song) *Engine Rollcall (Song) (Thomas and the Toy Workshop) *Thomas and the Statue (Michael Brandon) *Henry and the Flagpole (Michael Brandon) *Bold and Brave (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Toy Shop (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Oil Painting (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Rainbow (Michael Brandon) *Be Brave (Song) *Engine Roll Call (Song) (Ultimate Christmas) *Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas' Christmas Party (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (Ringo Starr-US) (Narration Modified) *Terence the Tractor (George Carlin) *Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure (George Carlin) *Special Funnel (George Carlin) *It's Only Snow (Alec Baldiwn) *Jack Frost (Alec Baldwin) *Toby Had a Little Lamb (Alec Baldwin) *Winter Wonderland (Song) *The Snow Song (Song) (Thomas and the Treasure) *Thomas and the Treasure (Michael Brandon) *Duncan's Bluff (Michael Brandon) *Skarloey the Brave (Michael Brandon) *Big Strong Henry (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Day Off (Michael Brandon) *Seeing the Sights (Michael Brandon) *Strength (Song) *Engine Rollcall (Song) (Mud Glorious Mud) *Edward the Really Useful Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Avalanche (Michael Brandon) *Missing Freight Cars (Michael Brandon) *Mud, Glorious Mud (Michael Brandon) *A Friend in Need (Alec Baldwin) *Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party (George Carlin) *Day and Night (Song) *Togetherness (Song) *Engine Rollcall (Song) (Fun With Thomas) *The Runaway (George Carlin) *Fish (Season 4) (George Carlin) (Quarry Adventures On Sodor) *Rusty and the Boulder (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas Breaks the Rules (George Carlin) Category:Shaun Brittain